


a little mid life crisis

by Anonymous



Series: Gramander ficlets [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Ficlet, M/M, Midlife Crisis, One Night Stand, Pre-Slash, and yet still somehow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Percival doesn’t remember the first time; it was terribly cliché, after all, to get smashed at an unfamiliar bar, then wake up with a soreness in his thighs and a stranger in his room.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Series: Gramander ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086830
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47
Collections: Anonymous





	a little mid life crisis

**Author's Note:**

> a precursor to this [AU](https://gudegudeland.tumblr.com/post/172399534280/ugh-i-couldnt-help-myself-sssilkworms-its-your) in which newt and percival are bros, the best of friends, but are for all intents and purposes...dating. all set off by [this twitter post](https://twitter.com/IamJackBoot/status/979518134209171462)

Percival doesn’t remember the first time; it was terribly cliché, after all, to get smashed at an unfamiliar bar, then wake up with a soreness in his thighs and a stranger in his room. Said stranger had just woken up a few moments before by the looks of it and was hunched by the bed, one leg in a pair of rumpled jeans, the ends of a wrinkly button up shirt hung over a pair of very freckly thighs.

"Oh, um. I suppose. We have to talk about this now, don’t we," the stranger had said a bit ruefully, still frozen midway in the act of dressing.

"Who?" Percival blamed the early hours for the blunt question. He didn't want to explore too closely the hoarseness in his throat.

"Um. Newt. Newt Scamander. Nice to meet you. I mean. We did technically meet last night, if you count that, but my memory is a little- well I suppose you, too." The stranger said this all in one long breathless trainwreck and Percival could feel the oncoming of a low ache on his temple as his hangover caught up with him.

They hammered out the details over a simple breakfast; coffee and a toast for Percival, some old bagged tea and a half brown banana dug up from the depths of his refrigerator for the other man - his name was Newt? Percival was half convinced it was a fake name. Not that it particularly mattered, because Newt wasn't looking to get tangled up in anything and Percival wasn't looking to get entangled.

It was almost refreshingly simple, which Percival thought had to be a gift of maturity and age, on both their parts. Newt had looked worryingly young in an unbuttoned shirt, backed by the early morning light, but up close now Percival could see faint laugh lines on his face and crinkles by his eyes, if he ever smiled widely enough. Sera would never let him live it down if he had slept with some wide-eyed barely legal pretty boy. Though honestly, a drunken one night stand at his age (forty, now, he thought morosely) was enough fodder for at least a few months of teasing.

Newt's long fingers tapped along the ceramic white "I ❤NY" mug that Percival had dug out from the depths of his kitchen cabinet. The Lipton tag flopped at its side sadly, the contents cooled and barely consumed. "I really, um, should be going now. If that's all, I mean."

"Ah, right," Percival rose from his chair and Newt scrambled to do the same, his long limbs unfolding as he stood. Percival watched as he gathered up a weathered brown briefcase and shrugged on a light navy jacket, trying to recall something, anything from the night before. It was a shame, he thought, Newt had a lovely voice and slender hands, but Percival really couldn't recall much of anything after the fourth drink.

"Down the hall and to the right, there's an elevator that will take you straight down to the first floor entrance." Percival held the door open as Newt stuffed his feet into a pair of well worn boots.

Right at the door, he turned to face Percival, one eye hidden by a riot of copper curls tumbling over it. Oh, Percival suddenly realized, he had to look up to see Newt.

"Um. Thank you. For the banana and the ah, tea? And for, ah, well. You know." Newt paused for a moment and then with an awkward grin, "Well, cheers."

Percival gave a half hearted wave as he watched the other man lope off into the empty hallway and turn the corner. Well, that's that, he thought as he stretched out his arms over his head. His first day being forty.

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from tumblr for posterity :)


End file.
